


Whoops, There Goes Christmas (right round the bend, I think you missed it)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, This is only rated teen because Phil has a dirty mouth in his head, and by that I mean he curses, anyways I come bearing Phan, christmas phan, so if you don't mind the cursing this is pure fluff practically rated G, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was six in the morning. Too fucking early for function – the fact that Dan was up at “too fucking early to function” Phil time showed that it had to be the apocalypse or worse. That he was bothering Phil made him wonder if Dan had gotten up at the current hour purely to harass Phil – points for dedication, he supposed. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops, There Goes Christmas (right round the bend, I think you missed it)

     It was six in the morning. Too fucking early for function – the fact that Dan was up at “too fucking early to function” Phil time showed that it had to be the apocalypse or worse. That he was bothering Phil made him wonder if Dan had gotten up at the current hour purely to harass Phil – points for dedication, he supposed.

     “Hey Phil,” whispered Dan, peering over the arm of the couch.

     Despite Phil not looking up from his screen, he could tell from the current tone of Dan’s voice (and the fact that Phil hadn’t slept that night due to editing; i.e. not cuddled with Dan) that this was either going to end with fucking or food, in some form or another. Two lovely things in any other instance, really, but he had to get this video out today or his audience might get irritated or passive aggressive or some other shit.

     But because he knew ignoring Dan would lead to the inevitable pleas for attention on Dan’s part and eventual caving on Phil’s part, he tore his gaze away from his (very important, highly necessary, oh yes) editing to save himself the trouble. And damn, was it worth it – the eye crinkles and the sleepy grin with an undercurrent of joy like a riptide was worth every second of wasted editing time, even if – _damn it,_ he thought, glancing back at his screen, _there goes an hour and a half of editing._ He looked back at Dan and smiled wearily.

     “What do you want, Dan?” He’d normally be up for it (food or fucking or both, maybe at the same time) but he needed to edit and post a video, he hadn’t for at least a week now, and the bills may be paid but what if they can’t be next month and what if they had to sell the flat? All these problems that would happen if he didn’t post a video, and he _really_ needed to get back to his editing Dan so can you please just –

     The warm weight of Dan sliding into his lap popped his smog filled thoughts like a soap bubble. “Phil,” Dan whispered, eyes radiating excitement, “Phil, it’s _Christmas morning.”_

     Phil stared at Dan’s face in slight awe, disbelief radiating from every pore. “Dan,” Phil started, "I forgot Christmas." He felt his mouth fall open a bit. “I can’t _believe_ I forgot Christmas.”

     Dan and Phil stared at each other for a moment, absorbing each others presence- Dan on Phil’s lap, Phil’s hand resting on Dan’s hip with a casual warming possessiveness.

    The first snort of laughter was Dan’s, predictably. He leaned forward, forehead bumping into Phil’s with a resounding smack before lacing his hands together warmly on Phil’s shoulder blades and giggling into Phil’s smiling face. “Of course,” Dan gasped out, “of course you forgot Christmas. Totally understandable Phil, definitely.” And fuck, there was the eye crinkle again, and damn it all if he wasn’t a sucker for dimples and soft morning expressions and giggling and Dan sitting in his lap. So he decided editing could wait until later, and giggled at Dan about forgetting Christmas until the grey hours of the morning were gone and past.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a wonderful piece of artwork by moreorlester at tumblr - go check her out, she's wonderful!


End file.
